Always there in my heart
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: Mai Valentine is as pretty as she is dangerous and that’s pretty dangerous! She’s the sexy, seductive female protagonist of the Yugioh series. This story takes a look the blossoming relationship between Mai and the precocious Joey Wheeler. *Lemon*
1. Default Chapter

**Yu-gi-oh**

**"Always there in my heart"**

**Prologue:**

Mai Valentine is as pretty as she is dangerous, and that's pretty dangerous! She's the sexy, seductive female protagonist of the Yu-gi-oh series; not only is she one of the top duelist in the world; she the only female at that!

Mai has just lost her duel to Yami-Malik; despite the fact that Joey and Yami-Yugi rushed in to save her!

Yami-Yugi took the blunt of hit by Yami-Malik's all power Egyptian God card.

The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Joey had caused Mai to go into the duel fueled with blind rage which ultimately led to her defeat.

Yami-Malik has trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm rendering her unconscious, everyone is now gathered inside the medical wing of the Kaiba Co. blimp.

Joey has been keeping a constant countenance on her since not only was he disqualified but also Joey felt very guilty for the condition that Mai is presently in.

This scenario takes a look the blossoming relationship between Mai and the precocious Joey.

We also learn of another who has had longing affections for the dangerous beauty!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-gi-oh **

**"Always there in my heart"**

**Part 1: "The hospital room"**

"I still can't believe that Malik has done this to you!"

"That sorry bastard is going to pay for doing this to you, I swear by it!"

"It's been three whole days now," says Tristan.

"What do you mean?" asks Yugi.

"I mean it's been three days since Mai has been hospitalized and Joey hasn't left her side since!"

"Yeah, you're right. Joey has been present by Mai's side ever since her duel ended with Malik," says Tea'.

"Maybe we should check on my brother to see if he's okay," Serenity suggests as she attempts to open up the room where Mai is.

"No. Serenity!" says Tristan.

"Why are you stopping me!"

"We should let Mai rest now. Joey probably wants to be alone!"

"Yes, Serenity Tristan's right we should let them too be alone right now, I think that Joey has a lot weighting on his conscious now!" says Yugi.

"Alright!" sighs Serenity.

"We could all go back to my room for some lunch," says Yugi.

The gang all heads on back over to Yugi's room.

"Mai, you just have to get better!"

"Not just for your sake but for mine also!" Joey says as he clutches Mai's hand into his own.

"Mai, I know that you can't hear me but I'm sorry, this is my entire fault why you're in the condition that you're in!"

"If only I hadn't been so stupid and arrogant, you wouldn't be in this condition now!" Joey cries as he felt sad tears pierce his hazel eyes.

"Oh Mai!" Joey cries as he lays his head upon her shoulder…

Meanwhile back inside of Seto Kaiba's office.

"Hey Seto!"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Why haven't you started your duel yet?"

Seto turns to his little brother.

"I have my reasons, Mokuba!"

"Well, so what are they!"

"Mokuba, it's something I'll explain to you when you're slightly older, okay?"

"Could it have something to do with Mai?"

"No, of course not why would you think something as insane as that!"

"Seto, you have talked about Mai before saying how good of a duelist she is, and how you think that she is really pretty and smart."

"Mokuba, please stop that crazy talk. I like no one except for you and should know that!"

"So, Seto if that's the case then why haven't you started your duel then?"

"Since you insist on me giving you an answer. I'm just giving those geeks a few days to prepare for the next duel."

"Fine Seto since insist on not being straight with me!"

Mokuba sighs as he leaves Seto's office.

("_I see Mokuba has grown up a lot and he knows me a lot better than I thought. I could never let it known that I have delayed my tournament because I'm concerned about Mai's condition_!")

Seto walks out of his office and he goes over to P.A. system.

He takes the microphone off; he presses a large red button on the steel silver box.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

"I'm making this announcement in regards of the tournament!"

"Hey guys quiet Kaiba's about to make an announcement about the tournament!" says Tristan.

Everyone turned their attention over to the flat-screen television in the high right corner of Yugi's room.

"As you may have noticed that no duels have taken place within the past three days,"

"I have delayed the tournament because I'm giving you all time to prepare for the finals,"

"What you mean Kaiba actually has a shred of humanity in that black heart of his?" says Duke.

"Don't think for a second that I'm showing any concern. I could care less about any of you!"

"Duke looks like you spoke to soon!" Tristan replies.

"The tournament will resume a week from today. No ifs ands or buts, so geeks get prepared for your defeat!" Seto says closing his announcement.

"So, the tournament starting a week from today?" says Tea'.

"Yeah, so Yugi the jerk is at least giving you guys time to prepare," says Tristan.

"Yes, and we're really need it,"

"I wonder did Joey hear the announcement?" asks Serenity.

"There's only one way to find out," says Duke.

"Hey, let's go!" cries. Tristan; as he and Duke rush over to the door.

"Guys I still don't think we should bother Joey right now!" cries Yugi.

"Yugi, it's no use we may as well just go on alone," says Tea'.

"I guess you're right," Yugi sighs.

"Serenity, you coming?" asks Yugi.

"Yes, wait for me!" Serenity cries as she heads out the door following the others…

"We're here now!" cries Serenity.

She reaches and opens up the hospital door.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"May we come inside?"

"Yeah, I guess," Joey, says as he keeps his back turned to his little sister.

Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Yugi all step inside of Mai's hospital room.

"Joey, how have you and Mai been doing?" asks Yugi.

"I'm okay, but Mai isn't doing any better!"

"Joey are you sure you're all right you haven't left this room in days!" says Tea'.

"Look, I said that I'm okay, Mai is the one who you all should be concerned about!"

"Joey, we are concerned about Mai, but we're just making sure that you're okay as well," says Serenity.

"Thanks guys but I'm fine, really,"

"Say Joey?"

"Yes, Tristan?"

"Did you get a chance to hear Kaiba's announcement?"

"No, but I'm sure that you're going to fill me in,"

"Kaiba says that he delaying the tournament for another week,"

"Why would Kaiba do something like that?"

"Don't know all he said that he wanted to give all the duelist time to prepare,"

"Doesn't sound like Kaiba,"

"Well, that's what he said," says Tristan.

"It's not like I care anyway!"

"Joey, what do you mean?" asks Serenity.

"Look, Mai's no longer in the tournament and neither am I so why should I care!"

"Well, for one Joey Yugi here is still in the tournament and he will need you to be there for him like he would be for you!" cries Tristan.

"I'm sorry but as long as Mai is still confined like this I'm not leaving her side,"

"JOEY!" shouts Tea'.

"Joey, I'm really just about had it with your somber attitude man!" cries Duke.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Duke one this one," says Tristan.

"So, you're siding with dicey-boy too huh!"

"It's not that Joey it's just that you have been in a serious slump you need to…"

"Look, no offense to any of you but right now I'm not in a very cheerful mood!" Joey cries as he turns to everyone.

"What you all fail to realize is that I'm the one who caused Mai to go into a blind rage; and for that she not only lost to that loser Malik but she's lying her unconscious and helplessly all because I was too immature to tell Mai that I thought of her as friend!" Joey turns back to Mai.

"I own her this, this comfort to know that I've been here by her side making sure that she's okay, and that I'm here protecting her making sure nothing happens to her!"

"Wow Joey!" says Duke.

"You said it," replies Tristan.

"I understand too," says Yugi.

"Joey, we're all so sorry please forgive us," says Yugi.

"It's okay, but guys I still need time to just sort things out,"

"We understand," Tea' replies.

"C'mon guys," says Tristan as he walks over to the door; the others soon follow behind him…

_Later on that day, sometime into the late night…  
_  
("_I know that I shouldn't come in there but, I can't deny these feelings I have within my heart_!")

Kaiba approaches Mai's room; he notices that the door was slightly ajar. He peeks inside the dim room; Joey was lying fast asleep with his head upon the unconscious Mai. He slowly steps inside of the dim lit room. Kaiba slowly paced over to Mai's bed.

("_Look, at you looking so helpless lying there_,")

("_That's certainly not the Mai I'm used to seeing_,")

Kaiba takes his right hand; and began stroking Mai's soft delicate face.

("_I guess that I can't no longer deny my longing desires for you_,")

("_It is true that I'm delaying my tournament on your behalf, hoping that you will recover within the next week, I'm sorry that I can't delay the tournament any longer_,")

Kaiba wipes away the beads of sweat that were gathered upon Mai's forehead. He takes Mai's hand and embraces in into his own.

("_Please, my dear, get better soon_!")

Kaiba stood and stare upon Mai for a while.

("_I better leave before Wheeler wakes up and discovers that I'm here_,")

Kaiba lays Mai's frail hand back on the bed; he leans over and plants a sweet kiss upon Mai's forehead. He turns and walks steadily out of Mai's room returning to his own…

_Over the next few days Mai's condition didn't seem to change, it seems as if Mai wasn't going to get any better any time soon. Everyone especially Joey was getting worried because Joey knew that Tristan was right in what he said about Yugi needing him. Then three days before start of the tournament there seems to be a slight turn of events that was about to occur…  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-gi-oh **

**"Always there in my heart"**

**Part 3: "An evening with Seto Kaiba"**

("_What could Kaiba possibly have that I need to know_?")

("_I guess that this must be Kaiba's room_,")

Mai soon approached a separate quarter of the Kaiba Co. blimp that was secluded away from the rest of the suites.

Mai raps twice upon the hard steeled door.

("_I guess Kaiba's not here_!")

Mai turns and began walking back down the secluded hallway.

"Mai!"

She turns to the familiar voice in the distance.

"KAIBA!" Mai calls as she turns her attention back over to Kaiba's room.

He stood in the center of his doorway observing Mai at the distance.

"So, are you just going stand there?"

"Okay!" Mai cries as she heads over to Kaiba's room.

"This is absolutely gorgeous!"

Mai cries as she glances around Kaiba's private bedchamber. His room was filled with many extravagant oil paintings of Kaiba and Mokuba, there were many fine Japanese rugs that were draped through the enormous bedroom; there were diamonds and pearls laced curtains; a huge flat-screen television on the front wall. Mai turns and looks over at Kaiba's huge queen sized bed; the bed was adorned with pure black silk sheets and covers.

"I see that you didn't spare any costs here!"

"Yes, this is my private sanctuary so why not make it stunning!" Kaiba says as he shuts the door to his bedroom.

"Kaiba, what is it that you needed to discuss with me?"

"Patience my dear, I will get to that soon enough!" Kaiba steps over to Mai; he gently moves her long blonde hair over her right shoulder.

He began slowly massaging her slender shoulders.

"Kaiba, please what is this about?" He slides his hands gently over her arms.

"Kaiba!" He leans over and softly kisses the nape of her neck. "What are you doing!" Mai cries as she swiftly turns and faces Kaiba. He takes Mai's soft round face and cups it in his hands; he tilts her head to meet his own. Before Mai could respond she felt the slight pressure of Kaiba's lips pressing fiercely against her own.

"Oh Kaiba!" Mai moans as the pair parts from one another.

Kaiba takes his mouth and brings it over to Mai's right ear.

"Mai, I have a confession to make to you,"

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you, Mai Valentine!"

"What!" gasps Mai.

"Yes, I have been longing for you ever since I first laid eyes on you!" Kaiba whispers.

"Not only are you a great duelist I think that you're a very beautiful, smart, sexy woman!"

"Kaiba, I never realize that you felt this way," He turns and stares into Mai's soft violet eyes. "I have had this strong desire for you ever since I first saw you; I had never felt this way about a woman before, so I tried ignoring those feelings but the more I tried ignoring them the more harder and harder it became to ignore them; I just couldn't stop thinking about you; no matter what I did!"

"Wow, Kaiba I don't-know-what-to-say!" Mai stammers.

"Please don't say anything just let me savory this moment that we're sharing!" Kaiba cries as he embraces Mai's into his arms. Mai leans tightly against Kaiba's chest she felt the rhythmic beating of his heart.

("_No, not Kaiba, not him_!")

Mai turns and stares into his deep blue eyes. "Kaiba, I'm truly flattered, but I must let you know this Kaiba, that my heart belongs to another man!"

"Wheeler!"

"Yes, Kaiba I'm in love with Joey!"

"I understand that in all, but I just had to let you know how I felt about you,"

Kaiba takes Mai's hand into his own.

"Please follow me," Kaiba takes Mai over to his bed. "Please have a seat," Mai sat upon the soft silk-lined bed. Kaiba climbs into his bed and he lies back against one of his silk pillows.

"Mai, please come here!" Mai goes over to where Kaiba was lying and she lies back against the softness of the silk bed.

"This feels so good!"

"I mean the bed; I've never been in such a comfortable bed before!"

"Glad you like it!" Kaiba turns over to Mai; he began stroking the insides of her legs.

"Kaiba!"

"Yes?"

"Is there something else that you needed to tell me?"

"Maybe, but that can wait till after…"

"After what!"

"Mai, I'm going to get straight to the point, I want to make love to you!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, before you say anything about it, I understand that you're in love with Wheeler, but what Wheeler doesn't know won't hurt him!"

"Kaiba, I don't know if that's such a good idea and besides if you know that I'm love with him then why are you trying to sleep with me?"

"This maybe my only opportunity so I'm just taking advantage of it!"

"I don't know!"

Kaiba gets up and climbs over Mai.

"Please, Mai just let me have this one moment, please I beg of you!"

("_Kaiba's not the begging type, but what about Joey, I mean I don't want to betray him, but I don't know there's just something about Kaiba that's drawing me in to him_!")

"Alright!"

"Great!" Kaiba cries as he leans over and presses his lips against Mai's. Kaiba draws his fingers over her corset and he pulls a loose the tie that held it together. He pulls her corset down revealing her firm round breasts…

**_1 hour later._**

"Oh!" sighs Mai.

("_I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep_!")

Mai raises herself up; she had fallen asleep upon Kaiba's bare chest.

("_I think that I better get going_!")

She climbs out of Kaiba's bed, she began assembling her clothes, once she gathered up all her clothes; Mai began putting them back on.

"Hey leaving so soon!"

"Yeah!" Mai cries as she finished up tying up her corset. Kaiba reaches over for his pants he puts them and walks over to Mai.

"I have more that I need to reveal to you,"

"The reason I delayed the tournament is because I was worried about you, I wanted you to able to see the rest of the duels!"

"You really did that for me!"

"Yes, I was so excited when Mokuba told me that you had recovered, I felt so much relief!"

"Wow, Kaiba I didn't know that you had a…"

"Heart!"

"Yeah!" replies Mai.

"I know that I come off as this selfish, cold-hearted person, but even guys like me have feelings too!"

"Kaiba, I mean I realize that you do, but you all keep this wall around you so how do you expect others to know how you're feeling?"

"Maybe Mai that's the way that I want it,"

"I see, then that's too bad Kaiba because no one will ever get to see the real Kaiba that I've had the chance to see,"

"The other news I have to tell you is that I've decided to bring yourself and Wheeler back into the tournament!"

"What Kaiba are you serious!"

"Yes!"

"But why!"

"Mai, you're a great duelist and Malik used trickery and that ridiculous Egyptian non-sense to defeat you so I feel that you deserve another chance,"

"Why Joey everyone knows that you can't stand him,"

"Despite the fact that I don't like Wheeler; I honor his bravery that he showed out there when we were dueling Malik; he not only risked his place in the tournament; Wheeler risked his life so for that I feel that he should be able to finish completing in the tournament beside I have a score to settle with him!"

"I see!" laughs Mai.

"Kaiba I thank you so very much!"

Kaiba steps over to Mai; he clutches her waist bring her in closer to him. He locks her into a sweet fervent French kiss.

Mai lies her head against Kaiba's chest.

"Mai, I just want to thank you for allowing me to express my love to you,"

"I appreciate you not making choose between you and Joey!"

"I would never make you do such a thing; I love you too much to hurt you like that,"

"Please, Kaiba don't make this harder than it already is, because you know that I can't return your love!"

"I know that, but there is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you,"

Mai pulls free from Kaiba's grasp.

Kaiba lifts up Mai's face.

"Mai, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just very confused right now!"

"Mai, there's no need to!" Kaiba says as he wipes the flowing tears from her eyes.

"I know, but…" Mai snobs through her tears.

"Everything will be okay,"

"I should go!" Mai cries.

"Wait, Mai! So this we be our secret right!"

"Yes!" whispers Mai.

Kaiba plants a kiss upon Mai's forehead. She quickly turns to door and rushes out.

"Good bye my love!"…

("_I can't believe what just happened_!")

Mai walks over to one of the small round window. She glares at the dark night sky.

("_I can't believe that I agreed to sleeping with Kaiba_!")

("_Don't know why I did it either_!")

Mai turns around and leans against the window.

("_I can't believe that I'm admitting this but Kaiba's a pretty damn good lover he made me feel very good_!")

("_I haven't had love like that in a very long time. I guess I was just in need that's all_!")

("_But, how can I say something like that when I admitted to Kaiba that I'm in love with Joey_,")

("_I do love Joey! I know that I do because I would often find myself thinking about him constantly, but there was something that I felt with Kaiba too; the way he touched me; the way he held me; the way he kissed me_!")

Mai places right hand over her torn heart; she began walking back over to her room.

("_I'm just so confuse, but I know that I shouldn't be_!")

Mai soon approaches her room; she turns the knob to her room and opens the door.

"Joey!"

"Hello Mai!"

"Joey, what are you doing here!"

"Joey stood to his feet; he was sitting on Mai's bed.

"I was checking on ya to making sure that you were okay,"

Mai steps inside of her room and shuts the door.

"Thanks Joey I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine!"

"I figured that you were I just wanted to make sure that's all,"

"Where are the others?"

"Their all back in Yug's room,"

"I see," Joey walks over to Mai; he wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her into his arms. The pair stare intensely into each other's eyes. Mai laces her arms around Joey's masculine shoulders. They move in close to one another and engage in a sweet delicate kiss.

Joey pulls Mai into a passionate tight embrace.

"Oh.Joey!"

The pair soon pulls free from one another's arms.

"Well, Mai seeing that you're okay, I'm going to head back over to my room,"

"Alright!"

Joey walks over to the door; he open up the door and turns back to Mai.

"I'll see ya later,"

"Wait Joey!"

"Yes?"

"You…don't have-to-leave-if you don't want,"

"I know, but you should really gets some rest and beside if I stay here with you, you wouldn't be getting any rest!" Joey says grinning slyly.

"Fine!" Mai sighs.

"Later!" Joey cries as he leaves Mai's room.

"That Joey!"

"I guess he's right I should get some especially since Kaiba allowing Joey and I back into the tournament.speaking of which I forgot to mention that to Joey, oh well I'll just have to tell him tomorrow,"

Mai goes over and lies back on the bed.

("_What a day this has been_!")

("_I think I need to just go ahead and sleep this off!")_

Mai kicks off her boots and she takes off her arm warmers and she slides underneath the covers and immediately falls fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-gi-oh

"**Always there in my heart"**

**Part 4: Returning Affections**

"Ahhh!" yawns Mai.

"Rise and shine!"

"Huh!" Mai cries as she turns to her right.

"Joey?"

"In the flesh!"

"Geez, its morning already!" Mai called as she sat up in bed.

"Sure is," replies Joey.

"It seems like I barely went off to sleep, what time is it?"

"It's about 11:30 a.m."

"Uh!" Mai cries as she plopped back down on the soft pillow.

"What is it!"

"I'm going back to sleep,"

"Hey, Mai don't do that,"

"And why not?"

"Cause I brought something for ya,"

"Really!"

"Yeah,"

"Well, what is it?" Joey bends over from the edge of Mai's bed where he was seated down to the ground. "Here you go," Joey cries as he hands Mai the tray of food.

"Oh Joey you bought me breakfast in bed!"

"Yeah, I figured that you probably be to tired to come to breakfast, so I thought why not bring it to ya,"

"Joey, how sweet of you,"

"Ah, it's no problem,"

Mai glances down at the tray of food, the tray was filled with scrambled eggs, toast, waffles, bacon and some orange juice. Mai picks up her folk and began eating.

"Joey, thanks so much I really needed that!"

"No problem!" …

"Ah!" Mai yawns as she climbs out of bed.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?"

"Not really sure, I guess we're just going to help Yugi prepare for the rest of the finals,"

"Oh, that's right!"

"What happened!"

("_Should I tell Joey now what Kaiba said_?")

"Never mind,"

"No, tell me what is it!"

"Joey it's nothing really,"

"Fine!" sighs Joey.

"Hey how about you and I spend today together?"

"I like the sound of that!" Joey replies happily.

"Great!" Mai calls as she heads over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to jump into the shower for a bit,"

"Alright," says Joey.

("_Spending a day with Mai now this outta be fun_!")

Joey lies back against the bed. He glances over at the bathroom.

("_Oh wow Mai didn't close the door_!")

Joey turns and glances inside the bathroom over to where Mai was bathing.

("I know that I shouldn't look, damn I just can't help it!")

("_Wow, I knew that Mai had a killer body just look at the way the water pours over her body…oh man_!")

("_Look, at Joey I can tell that he's really getting off on watching me I guess I should really give him something to get excited over_!")

Mai flips her wet hair behind her and she turns to Joey and she began rubbing the soap repeatedly over her breasts; she drops the soap in the tub, and takes her hands and began slowly rubbing them between her legs.

("_Man, this girl wild, and I'm loving it_!")

Joey looks down at the fly of his pants.

("_Hey you down there you better stay down, ya hear_!")

("_That Joey is certainly something else, but I can't help but love him_!")

Mai turns back to the showerhead and continues showering…

"That was certainly refreshing!"

"I bet!" replies Joey.

Mai walks over to Joey whom was lying in her bed.

"Are you trying to get fresh with me; Joseph Wheeler!"

"Maybe!" Mai climbs then climbs on top of Joey.

"Well, I think that you need to punished for that, and I have the perfect punishment for you!"

"If it's the punishment that I have in mine; then bring it on!"

"Ah, yes I'm certain that you'll love this!" Mai says as she leans over and presses her lips against Joey locking him into a sweet tantalizing kiss.

"So far I'm really, liking this "punishment" of yours!"

"Oh, don't worry there's plenty more to come," purrs Mai. She leans over and passionate kisses Joey once more. Mai tugs at Joey's shirt until she pulls it off his body. She began gently stroking his masculine chest. She leans over and drags her tongue over his chest.

"Oh Mai!" moans Joey as he shuts his eyes.

Mai leans over to Joey's right ear.

"Joey Wheeler, I have this burning desire to express my undying love for you, I want you and I to make love to one another right now!" Mai says whispering softly.

Joey turns to Mai; he opens his hazel eyes and glazes deeply into her fiery violet eyes.

"I want to make love to you too!" Joey says as he strokes Mai's soft right cheek.

"Joey!"

"So, Joey I guess you're up for the challenge right!"

"I certainly think so!" Joey says as she reaches up and pulls a loose the towel that Mai had wrapped around herself; revealing her nude body underneath.

Joey leans over and Mai and began tendering kissing her stomach he began moving up to her chest; he runs his fingers over each one of her nipples. He takes his tongue and runs it across both of her breast.

"Oh Joey!" moans Mai. Joey slides up to Mai's neck; he slowly moves over to her thick luscious lips, slowly drawing his tongue over them. Joey then presses his lips against Mai in a savory delectable kiss.

Mai lies on her back against the softness of her bed.

"Come Joey!" Mai says inviting Joey between her legs. He glides himself in the folds of Mai's womanhood.

Joey began slowly but steadily thrusting himself inside of her. Finally Joey got a pace going; he steadies himself on top of Mai. Mai cups her arms around Joey's shoulders…

Mai lays her head upon Joey's masculine chest; she looks up into Joey's eyes. "I love you," Joey leans over and lightly kisses her lips. "I love you too!" Joey says whispering in her ear.

**_A few hours later_**.

"Oh!"

"I wonder how long I've been asleep?"

Mai says as she awoke from her sleep.

She peers over to her right.

Joey was fast asleep holding Mai in his arms. She reaches over lies her head back against Joey's bare chest.

She began gently stroking his face.

"Huh!" Joey cries as he is awaken from his rest.

He turns to Mai and embraces her hand within his own.

"Joey!"

"Yeah?"

"I have something very important to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"I had a chance to speak with Kaiba the other night,"

"You did? What did he want?"

"Kaiba told me that he was allowing you and I to reenter the tournament,"

"What?"

"You serious!"

"Yes!"

"Oh wow this is great!" Joey cries as he immediately sat up.

"Yes, I know!"

"Hey, this is great we should hurry and go prepare!" Joey cries as he hops out of the bed and began putting back on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Mai asks as she sat up.

"I'm going to go tell the others, oh this great so I guess that jerk Kaiba does have a heart, well sort of!"

"Yeah, he does," whispers Mai.

"What was that!"

"Oh nothing!"

"Mai, what are you waiting for c'mon lets go!"

"Oh right!" Mai cries as she too began putting back on her clothes…

"You already?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," replies Mai.

"Let's go!" Joey says as he opens the door and steps outside. Mai joins Joey and shuts and locks her door. As Mai turns back to Joey she glances down at his hand.

"We better get going,"

"You really want to hold my hand?"

"Of course you're my girl, and I love you and I want the world to know!"

"I love you too," Mai says as she embraces Joey's hands…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-gi-oh **

**"Always there in my heart"**

**Part 5: Together at last**

"Guys, I wonder what's Joey is up to?" asks Serenity.

"Who knows!" says Tristan.

"Duh, you guys he's probably with Mai of course!" replies Tea'.

"Oh yeah that's right Joey did say that he was taking breakfast over to her," says Yugi.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turns their attention over to the door.

"Joey, Mai!" cries Yugi.

"So how's it going!" Joey says as she and Mai step inside of Yugi's room.

"We're fine, what have you two been up!" asks Tristan.

Joey and Mai glance mischievously at one another.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" snickers Mai.

"Hey, why do I get the feeling that you guys aren't telling us the truth," says Tristan.

"Well, that's for us to know; and you all never to find out," says Joey.

"Anyways, so Mai how are you feeling?" asks Yugi.

Mai turns to Joey.

"I've never felt better,"

"We're happy to hear that Mai," says Serenity. Mai and Joey both take a seat upon Yugi's bed.

Mai leans her head against Joey's shoulders.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," croons Tea'.

"Guys, Mai and I have some great news!"

"You do!" says Yugi.

"Well, what is it!" asks Duke.

"Kaiba says that he is allowing Mai and myself back into the tournament,"

"What!" gasps Tristan, Tea, Duke, Yugi and Serenity.

"Are you sure!" asks Tristan.

"Yes, Kaiba told me himself,"

"But, why?" Yugi asks.

"Kaiba said that he didn't like how Malik used his magic and trickery to defeat me; and he mentioned that I was a really great duelist too,"

"But, why Joey we all know Kaiba 's not exactly one of Joey's biggest fans," says Duke.

"He said that he admired the courage that Joey showed out there; when he attempted to rescue me; he also said that he was amazed at how Joey risked his place in the tournament on my behalf,"

"Wow, guys do this mean that we could have been wrong about Kaiba all alone," says Yugi.

"Yug, what so ya mean?"

"I mean Kaiba actually does care about others other than himself and Mokuba,"

Everyone glances at one another.

"Good one Yug!" laughs Joey.

"Yeah, that's real funny!" laughs Tristan.

"Kaiba, have feelings for other people that is a good one!" cracks Duke.

Serenity and Tea' join in their laughter.

Mai looks around at everyone.

("_Oh, guys if you only knew_!")

("_But, I could never reveal to the let alone Joey that Kaiba did delay his tournament over me; or that Kaiba has longing feelings for me_,")

"Say, Mai? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing!"

"So Joey are you and Mai official a couple now?" asks Tristan.

"Not, that it's any of your business, but yes we are," replies Joey.

"So prove it!" says Tristan.

"Prove what!"

"Prove it, that you and Mai are together,"

"Hey look I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"So, I guess Joey and Mai aren't really together then,"

"Tristan, stop the teasing please!" cries Tea'.

"Yeah, really!" says Duke.

"Alright," replies Joey as he turns to Mai.

"Joey!" Mai cries.

Joey cups Mai's face into his hand and he pulls her in toward him and he embraces her in a lustful passionate kiss.

"Oh Joey!" whispers Mai.

"Oh wow I guys certainly proved me wrong!" says Tristan.

"Hey, Tristan don't think you own them an apology?" asks Duke.

"Uh, no way Joey knows that I was just playing with him!"

"It's alright Duke; I see that Tristan has let that pride of his stand in the way. We forgive man!"

"Whatever!" Tristan replies.

"Guys so who is dueling tomorrow?" asks Mai.

"Kaiba," answers Yugi.

"Kaiba huh, who's he dueling against?"

"We don't know," replies Yugi.

**_The very next day was the recommence of the delayed tournament…_**

"Hey you guys ready?"

"Yeah, Joey almost!" Tea' calls.

Joey peeks into Yugi's room.

"Are they getting ready?"

"Tea', says that their almost ready,"

"Well, what could be the hold up?" asks Mai.

"I don't know!" replies Joey.

"Hey sorry to keep you guys waiting!" cries Yugi.

"Hey, it's no problem," says Joey.

"Is everyone here?" Tristan asks as he glances over at everyone.

"Yeah, looks like everyone's here!" says Duke.

"We'll let's go!" Joey calls as he grabs Mai's hand and they lead the way over to the arena where the next duel was being held.

"Wow, it feels so good to be out here again!" Mai says as her and the gang stood in the distance awaiting the next duel.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," replies Joey.

Mai glances over to the other side of the dueling arena.

("_Is that who I think it is_!)

("_I think it is_!)

"He's here!"

"Who's here?" asks Joey.

"Over there!"

"Mai, what is it!"

"What, are you talking to about, Mai?" asks Tristan.

"Oh, Joey look its!" says Duke.

"Malik!"

("_I see that those fools have spotted me_!")

("_I see that Mai has really recovered my from shadow spell_!")

Malik slowly steps over the others.

"Oh no!" Mai cries as she clutches tightly to Joey.

"Hey, don't worry Mai, I won't let that creep come anywhere near you!"

"Hey, freak you better stay where you are or you're going to taste my fist!" cries Joey.

"Yeah, Malik stay where you are or you'll have to answer to all of us!" yelps Tristan.

"Quiet fools I didn't come here to meddle with you; I'm here just as you are to observe the next duel!"

"You still better keep your damn distance!" Joey cries.

Malik slowly approaches Joey and the gang.

"Well, my dear I'm absolutely astounded how you were able to break my prevailing shadow spell!" Malik says as he strokes Mai's right cheek.

"HEY STOP THAT!"

"You keep your filthy hands off of her!" Joey yells as he swats Malik's hand away from Mai.

"Touchy- touchy!"

"SO YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING OF IT.ASSHOLE!"

"Joey!" cries Serenity.

"Sorry sis but I'm not taking any chances with this creep!"

"HAAAAA HAAAAAAA!" Malik cries in a fit of laughter.

"Guys, what's so funny?" asks Duke.

"I don't knowm but its not anything good I can attest to that!" Tristan replies.

"FOOLS!" Malik cries as he raises his Millennium Rod.

"MALIK!"

"Huh!"

"I don't know what you're about to pull Malik, but what ever it is I'm here to make sure that evil doesn't harm anyone!" Malik turns his back to everyone.

"Don't worry Pharaoh, I'm not going to play with any of your little friends minds right now besides it's time for the next duel to start. I don't want to waste any of my time with you ingrates!"

"Ohhhh that's too bad!"

"Joey, please just let it!" cries Mai.

"Yes, Joey please!" calls Yami.

"Hey Malik you better be glad that their all holding me back!"

("_Don't worry Joey.you too shall soon feel the wrath of my Millennium Rod_!")

"Hey guys look I think Kaiba's coming!" calls Tristan.

Everyone turned their attention over the elevator; and sure enough Seto Kaiba steps out of the elevator; he steps over to the dueling arena; taking his place over in the field.

"And first up we have Seto Kaiba!" calls the referee.

("Yes, I'm ready to take out who ever my opponent is!")

He turns his attention over to where Yami and the group are.

("_I see all the geeks are here_!")

("_Wait, she's here too_!")

Kaiba soon fixates his attention upon Mai.

("I see that Kaiba has spotted me!")

("_Hey, Kaiba sure is staring who or what could he be looking at_!")

Joey turns over to Mai; he notices the glaze between Kaiba and Mai.

("_Hey, I wonder what could be possibly be going on between those two_!")

"Kaiba.good luck!" Kaiba turns his attention back over the arena. "Thanks but I don't need your sympathies!"

"Mai, would you mind explaining to me what that was all about!" Mai turns to Joey and stares into his eyes.

"Please Joey!"

"Mai!"

"Guys, the other duelist still hasn't shown up!" replies Tristan.

("_I don't have time for this, where the hell is the next duelist at_!")

"If the next duelist doesn't show up within the next five minutes, Seto Kaiba will win by the default!" calls the tournament's referee.

("_Well, I guess that my opponent .has chickened out don't blame them; they must've been frightened by my mighty dueling skills_!")

"Man, where this other duelist be.I could would hate this to see Kaiba win this duel by the default!" says Tristan.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Tristan," says Duke.

"Okay since Seto Kaiba's opponent has failed to show up and the winner of this duel is…"

"Hey ref!" cries Joey.

"Hey check it out everyone!" yells Tristan.

They all turn their attention over to the elevator.

The duelist steps from inside the cold dank elevator.

"Oh, so it's her!"

"Yes, Seto Kaiba, so we meet again!"

The duelist steps into the dueling arena opposite of Seto Kaiba.

"What is your name?" asks the referee.

"You may call me, Ishizu Ishtar!"

"Ishizu Ishtar vs Seto Kaiba let the duel begin!"

("_So my dear sister has decided to duel what a coincidence, now she too can become apart of my plot_!")

Ishizu turns over to her brother who was standing in the observatory.

"My dear brother I have come to save you from this evil that's locked inside of you!"

("_Oh, Ishizu spare me_!")

"So Ishizu we meet again!"

"Yes, Seto Kaiba I have come because the power of my Millennium necklace has drawn me into this tournament to save my dear brother; Malik Ishtar!"

"Spare me please, I could care less why you're here; just be prepared for your defeat!"

"No, Seto Kaiba with the power of my Millennium necklace I shall the victor!"

"We'll see, stop you're chatter and let's duel!"

"We shall and I'll be victorious and free my brother's trapped soul!"

Fin


End file.
